moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie the White Female Kitten
Marie the White Female Kitten is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Joanna Ruiz as Marie * Susan Sheridan as Oliver * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Kate Bell as Hannah * Kate Maberly as Bertha * Heydon Prowse as Toby * Laura Crossley as Penny * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Ben Barnes as Bobby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Bow * Jennifer Biddall as Shy Little Kitten * Julie Buckfield as Katie the Kitten * Clare Buckfield as Tiny Tawny Kitten * Andrew Knott as 19-GB * Scott Menville as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Tom Hanks as Farmer * Tim Allen as Policeman * Mollie Sugden as Policewoman * Blake Clark as The Butler * John Ratzenberger as Colonel Freckles * Jeff Pidgeon, Jack Angel, Wallace Shawn, Joe Ranft, Jerome Ranft, Don Rickles, Michael Keaton and Jim Cummings as The Horses * Thurl Ravenscroft as Tony the Tiger * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Red Coffey as Biddy Buddy Duck and Duck * Paul Winchell as Tigger * Casey Kasem as Harry Kitten * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton and BRIAN the Robot * Joe Ranft as Leo * Jimmy Hibbert as Gun Jack * David Jason as Jack-2 * Jerome Ranft as Bull * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Casey Kasem as Dr. Nitrus Brio * Ken Barry as Mr. Trudge * Harry Morgan and Roddy McDowall as Zorathians * Joe Ranft as Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes, Jemm, Weevil Underwood and Zorak * John Stocker as Beastly * David Jason as Despero Additional voices * Jack Angel * S. Scott Bullock * Michael Clark Duncan * Lee Bailey * Christian Slater * Bill Boyett * Charles Adler * Tom Kane * Corey Burton * Dee Bradley Baker * Ben Stein * Wally Burr * Phil Clarke * Rege Cordic * Mel Brooks * Henry Corden * Dan Castellaneta * Ving Rhames * Brad Crandall * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings * Jeff David * Joe E. Elwood * Jack DeLeon * George DiCenzo * Walker Edmister * Roin Freinberg * Brian Fuld * Michael Hagiwara * James Sie * Ralph James * Bill Farmer * Buster Jones * Stanley Jones * Les Lampson * John Mayer * Don Messick * Joe Alaskey * Arlin Miller * Ron Glass * Vic Perrin * Tony Pope * Phil Proctor * Joe Ranft * Richard Ramos * Gene Ross * Neil Ross * Michael Rye * Ted Schwartz * Michael Bell * John Stephenson * Jack Riley * Andre Stojka * Clancy Brown * Paul Winchell * Bill Woodson * Fred Stoller * Bronson Pinchot * Jim Meskimen * Ed Begley Jr. * Barry Stigler * Michael Stanton * Lex Lang * Wally Wingert * Quinton Flynn * Charles Shaughnessy * Orestes Matacena Music Randy Newman Songs * There's a Song for All the Children - Joanna Ruiz * The Wonderful Things About Tiggers - Paul Winchell * Eight Galloping Horses - Susan Sheridan, Heydon Prowse, Luke Evans, Ben Barnes, Dominic Cooper, Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul Winchell, John Ratzenberger and Peter Cullen * Lazy Days On The Farm - Susan Sheridan * Farmyard Cabaret - Paul Winchell * The Wonderful Things About Tiggers Reprise - Paul Winchell, Susan Sheridan, Joanna Ruiz, Peter Cullen, John Ratzenberger, Martin Jarvis, Thurl Ravenscroft, Jimmy Weldon, Red Coffey, Bob Holt, Casey Kasem, Jerome Ranft, Penelope Keith, and Hannah Gordon Romance * Marie and Oliver was Romantic. Trivia * Berlioz sounds like Chuckie Finster Because they have the same voice actor. * Leo sounds like Lenny the Binoculars and Wheezy the Penguin. * Evil Tiger Kitten with Orange and Black Stripes sounds like Elmo St. Peters. Goofs * Oliver, Toulouse, Berlioz, Leo, Bow, 19-GB and the Kittens fight Evil Tiger Kitten with Orange and Black Stripes. * Oliver, Toulouse, Berlioz, The Kittens, Tigger, Eeyore, 19-GB, Godfrey, Dudley, Martha, Brenda, Yakky Doodle, Owen, Tom, Bulk, Skeleton and BRIAN fight Gargamel and the Villains. Runtime 194 minutes Release The film is released in theaters on October 31, 1988 Category:Disney Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in London Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver and Company